Nodo ga Kawaita ni Naru
by RallFreecss
Summary: Festival musim panas adalah momen yang paling ditunggu oleh setiap orang. Momen yang selalu dimanfaatkan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan orang terkasih. Kerongkongan yang mengering, suara kembang api yang merekah di langit. Akankah perasaan mereka berdua akan tersampaikan? [KageHina]


Hari itu, kuil yang biasanya sepi dan terlihat membosankan tampak begitu hidup dengan kedai-kedai berjajar rapi dan lentera menyala tak lupa lampu kelap-kelip. Tempat itu langsung dipenuhi oleh ratusan manusia yang ingin ikut memeriahkan festival musim panas yang berlangsung selama 3 hari itu.

Banyak dari mereka yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengenakan pakaian tradisional seperti _yukata_ ataupun _jinbei_ , festival wajib di musim panas ini menjadi ajang bagi para gadis untuk pamer _yukata_ di depan pacarnya. Yah, walaupun ada juga beberapa gadis yang tidak mau repot-repot melakukannya. Tapi, apapun jenis pakaian yang digunakan siapapun harusnya bisa tetap menikmati festival ini.

Di antara kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang di jalanan, seorang pemuda ber _yukata_ biru tua dengan garis vertikal putih sebagai penghiasnya berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil bersandar pada pagar yang membatasi sungai.

Ia berdiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit kesal entah mengapa berhasil menarik perhatian gadis-gadis _singel_ yang lewat karena dianggap keren dan memberi kesan misterius. Mereka saling dorong satu sama lain, mendesak siapa pun yang cukup berani untuk mengajak pemuda kesepian itu untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Tapi, sebelum ada satu pun dari mereka yang memanggil si pemuda, anak adam tersebut keburu beranjak dari tempatnya tadi berdiri dan berjalan menuju pemuda oranye yang berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah cerah.

"Kageyama! Ooii!"

Gadis-gadis yang kecewa itu pun segera bubar dan memutuskan utuk menikmati festival dengan sesama mereka saja.

"Hinata, _boke!_ Kau telat 15 menit!" seru pemuda bersurai hitam yang dipanggil Kageyama itu.

"Aah, maaf, maaf! Jalanannya sangat padat kau, tahu? Ini saja aku sudah sangat buru-buru!"

Kageyama mendengus, ia memperhatikan pemuda yang ia panggil Hinata itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ia mengenakan _yukata_ berpola _gingham_ berwarna oranye—selaras dengan surai jabriknya.

Fokus Kageyama kini terpecah, ia sudah tak ingat lagi bagaimana caranya berteriak dan memaki saat itu sebab sang Raja Lapangan, telah terpesona oleh sosok Hinata yang dibalut Yukata.

"Kageyama?" Hinata tampak bingung karena Kageyama tiba-tiba saja terdiam. Pemuda tinggi di depan Hinata menggeram kesal, ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan sambil mengadah. "Argh, inilah mengapa aku membencimu, Hinata!"

"Hah?"

Kageyama mengalihkan pandangannya sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan agar semburat merah pada wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat oleh Hinata, " _Yukata_ itu.. tampak begitu cocok untukmu.."

Semburat merah kini ikut menjangkit Hinata, dengan malu-malu ia memalingkan kepalanya dan menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Kau juga tampak bagus dengan _yukata_.."

Atmosfer di antara keduanya menjadi hangat dan sedikit canggung, mereka tampak saling diam-diam melirik satu sama lain sambil sibuk menyambunyikan wajah merah mereka. Untuk memecah kecanggungan diantara keduanya, Kageyama pun segera berbalik dan mengajak Hinata untuk segera pergi.

"Ayo,"

Hinata mengangguk pelan dan mulai berjalan mengekor di belakang Kageyama.

* * *

 **Title :**

 **Nodo ga Kawaita ni Naru**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Friendship**

 **Pair :**

 **Kageyama/Hinata**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 **Story © RallFreecss**

 **Warn :**

 **OOC, BL, Semi!Au, Oneshoot.**

* * *

Hari itu setelah latihan rutin mereka berakhir, Hinata menghampiri Kageyama sambil membawa sebuah _pamflet_.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kageyama.

"Pertunjukan kembang api! Ayo, pergi bersama!" ajak Hinata sambil tersenyum riang, matanya tampak berkilauan, hal itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ia sangat ingin pergi ke sana bersama Kageyama. Tapi sayangnya Kageyama tak begitu tertarik dengan acara seperti itu. Festival itu pasti akan dihadiri banyak orang dan itu akan sangat merepotkan karena harus berjalan ditengah-tengah kerumunan orang seperti itu.

"Eeeh.." Hinata tampak begitu kecewa ketika Kageyama menolak ajakannya, wajah yang tadi bersemangat itu kini berubah sedih dan agak cemberut. Kageyama tiba-tiba saja merasa tak enak.

"Ya sudahlah," ujar Hinata tiba-tiba, "Aku ajak yang lain saja!"

Baru saja Hinata akan beranjak untuk mencoba mengajak anggota yang lainnya, Kageyama reflek menarik lengan Hinata, mencegahnya untuk pergi. Kaget lengannya ditarik, Hinata menoleh kebingungan.

"Kageyama?"

"Se-sepertinya menyenangkan.." Kageyama mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, "A-ayo pergi bersama.. Ke pertunjukan kembang api itu!" dengan sedikit gugup Kageyama menatap mata Hinata lurus.

Wajah ceria yang tadinya sempat hilang kini kembali menghiasi rupa Hinata, "Kau mau pergi?" tanya Hinata, Kageyama mengangguk.

"Woohoo!" Hinata melompat kegirangan, senyumannya menjadi lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Kalau begitu jangan sampai lupa, ya! Minggu depan jam 6.30, mengerti?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, Hinata pergi menuju ruang klub dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Misi mengajak Kageyama pergi ke festival musim panas berjalan dengan mulus.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Di tengah-tengah kerumuman manusia pergi menepi menuju _vending machine_ sebab Kageyama kelelahan mengejar Hinata yang persis anak ayam lepas. Uang receh milik Kageyama sudah ditelan oleh mesin penjual otomatis tersebut, jarinya menekan tombol yang menyala-nyala pada mesin agar minuman yang ia pilih segera keluar. Sembari menunggu karena sepertinya mesin itu agak macet, Kageyama diam-diam memperhatikan Hinata yang menanti dengan sabar di dekatnya.

Hinata tampak begitu senang. Semangatnya membara bersama senyuman lebar yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya. Kageyama jadi berpikir, apakah pemuda yang satu ini sama sekali tidak mengenal rasa lelah, ya? Coba pikir saja, sejak mereka tiba satu jam yang lalu, Kageyama sudah dibuat kewalahan mengejar Hinata.

Dia bergerak dari satu kedai ke kedai berikutnya dengan begitu cepat, bahkan lautan manusia yang memenuhi jalan setapak pun ia lewati semudah mengedipkan mata. Kageyama benar-benar tak diberi waktu untuk bernafas walau hanya sedetik. Tangannya terus-terusan ditarik Hinata ke sana kemari, hingga akhirnya mereka bisa berhenti sejenak di tempat mereka sekarang. Ah, mungkin Kageyama memang tidak seharusnya datang kemari.

Kotak susu yang ia inginkan kini sudah dimuntahkan oleh _vending machine_ di depannya. Tangan Kageyama pun segera menggapainya agar bisa segera dinikmati. Setelah sedotan susu miliknya ia tusukkan ke kotak, Kageyama segera saja menyedot cairan manis penuh kalsium itu. Sambil minum pun, Kageyama masih saja memperhatikan Hinata. Memastikan bahwa orang yang sudah menyeretnya ke festival ini tak hilang lagi.

Lengan kurus Hinata bergerak naik mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat, mencegah keringatnya jatuh dan membuat matanya perih. Hinata yang mengenakan _yukata_ dan dibasahi keringat itu, terlihat vulgar di mata Kageyama.

"Kageyama, kalau kau sudah selesai ayo kita coba tangkap ikan mas koki di sana!" ajak Hinata tak sabaran, Kageyama berhenti menghisap susunya. "Kau ini, memangnya kau tidak merasa lelah atau haus, hah?"

Hinata diam sejenak, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak gatal, "Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Aku merasa haus.."

Di depan Hinata, Kageyama mendesah kesal. Seberapa semangatnya sih dia sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang kehausan?

"Minum ini," Kageya menyodorkan kotak susu miliknya yang mungkin isinya hanya tersisa setengah itu pada Hinata. Tangan itu terulur cukup lama sebab Hinata tak kunjung menerimanya. Yang dilakukan Hinata hanya berdiri mematung dengan wajah memerah yang ditundukkan sedikit.

"Kageyama.. bukankah ini.. yang namanya ciuman tak langsung?"

Mendadak panas segera menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Kageyama. Kupingnya merah menyala mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan. Ah, benar juga. Minum dari sedotan yang sama seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang mereka sebut dengan ciuman tak langsung.

" _Bo-Boke_! Kau ini bicara apa, sih!?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, tangannya meremas yukatanya erat demi menahan semburat merah yang kapan pun bisa semakin banyak di wajahnya, berusaha meredam rasa malu yang ia rasakan.

"Apakah itu mengganggumu?" tanya Kageyama sambil memalingkan wajah, Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Iya.."

"Tapi..!" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat sambil menangkap tangan Kageyama yang masih menyodorkan kotak susu vanilla itu padanya, "A-aku tetap merasa haus..!"

Kotak susu itu kini sudah bertukar tuan, Hinata segera menyeruput cairan putih pekat di dalam sana dengan cepat hingga tak tersisa apapun untuk di minum. Setelah semua habis, Hinata segera menarik tangan Kageyama, menyeretnya menuju kedai yang menawarkan permainan menangkap ikan. Keduanya tampak canggung, tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain hingga keduanya sampai ke tempat yang di tuju. Pasangan anak SMA itu sibuk menahan kupu-kupu di dalam dada yang semakin liar hingga wajah mereka merah padam, bahkan sampai telinga.

Sepertinya, Hinata serta Kageyama harus puas dengan sepasang ikan mas koki yang berhasil mereka dapatkan walau sudah mencoba berkali-kali. Sesuai kesepakatan yang sudah mereka buat, ikan-ikan itu akan dipelihara di rumah Hinata agar kehidupan mereka lebih terjamin. Hinata mengangkat kantong bening berisi ikan itu sedikit tinggi, memperhatikan ikan yang berenang berputar-putar di dalam sana.

"Oi, pegang dengan benar! Kalau sampai jatuh mereka bisa mati!" Kageyama mengingatkan.

Tapi Hinata tak bergeming dan terus memandangi ikan-ikan itu, "Kageyama,"

"Hm?"

Telunjuk Hinata menunjuk salah satu ikan mas koki yang berwarna hitam, benjolan di kepalanya cukup besar, matanya juga bulat, begitu pula ukuran badannya yang lebih besar dari ikan yang satunya. Ikan itu tampak menyeramkan karena wajahnya seolah marah.

"Ikan ini mirip denganmu, ya!" seru Hinata sembari tertawa, Kageyama marah ia menjitak kepala Hinata cukup kuat. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau disamakan dengan ikan berwajah tak bersahabat seperti itu. Yah, walau sebenarnya Kageyama juga sama tak bersahabatnya dengan ikan itu.

Kerutan di dahi Kageyama yang kesal perlahan hilang ketika ia melihat ikan yang satunya. Ukurannya begitu kecil dan mungil, terlihat begitu bulat dan menggemaskan dengan benjolan dikepala yang tak terlalu besar. Ekornya membentang indah persis sayap, terlebih lagi warnanya oranye.

"Kalau begitu yang kecil ini mirip denganmu." Ujar Kageyama menyimpulkan sambil merujuk ikan yang dimaksudnya. Hinata memandangi ikan itu dengan sedikit terkejut, Kageyama benar, mirip dengan Hinata.

Tawa pemuda mungil itu kemudian pecah, siapa sangka kalau mereka akan menangkap ikan yang mirip dengan diri mereka. Kageyamalah yang mendapatkan ikan kecil itu, sementara Hinata yang beruntung mendapatkan ikan yang lebih besar. Mereka saling menangkap ikan yang menggambarkan rekan mereka masing-masing.

"Hahaha, ini hebat. Ikan Hinata dan ikan Kageyama!" seru Hinata.

Kala Hinata asik memperhatikan ikan-ikan itu, perut Kageyama tiba-tiba saja menggeram, sepertinya ia lapar. Kageyama mengusap-usap perutnya dan memandang sekitar, mencari kedai yang kira-kira dapat memenuhi rasa laparnya itu. Hinata yang ternyata sadar bahwa Kageyama sedang mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, dia segera menyerahkan kantong berisi ikan itu pada Kageyama.

"Apa? Aku tidak mungkin makan ikan ini." Ujar Kageyama sembari mengembalikan kantong itu pada Hinata, pemuda oranye di depannya mendesah.

Dia kemudian menjelaskan bahwa maksudnya bukan seperti itu, ia meminta Kageyama untuk memegang kantong tersebut beberapa saat sembari ia mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lengan _yukata_ nya yang lebar.

"Ini," sekali lagi Hinata menyodorkan sesuatu pada Kageyama, sebuah kantong plastik bening lagi tapi isinya bukanlah ikan mas koki atau hewan apapun itu, tapi tumpukan kue berbentuk bintang yang agak gosong dibeberapa bagian.

Kageyama menerima kue yang berikan Hinata padanya, sementara ikan yang mereka tangkap tadi sudah dikembalikan pada Hinata. Pemuda tinggi itu mengangkat plastik berisi kue itu tinggi-tinggi, dipertahikannya kue-kue itu dari bagian bawah.

"Ehehe, maaf ya bentuknya rada aneh begitu.." Hinata menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum gugup. "Ini... kue buatan sendiri?"

Pemain bernomor 10 unggulan Karasuno yang berdiri di dekat Kageyama itu mengagguk.

"Walaupun ini musim panas?"

"Walaupun ini musim panas." Balas Hinata sambil mengembangkan senyuman. Kemudian Kageyama tahu bahwa Hinata ikut membuatnya ketika Natsu membuat kue untuk temannya yang berulang tahun. "Saat aku sadar kuenya malah jadi sangat banyak, jadi... aku berikan saja padamu."

Hinata memandang wajah Kageyama yang sejak tadi diam tanpa suara ragu, "Kau tidak mau?"

Dalam hitungan detik, Kageyama membuka pengikat plastik itu dan menumpahkan semua kue buatan Hinata itu ke dalam mulut. Ia kunyah semuanya dengan semangat dan semua habis dalam satu kali telan.

"Ka-Kageyama..?"

"INI SANGAT ENAK!" seru Kageyama yang matanya berair karena menelan makanan diluar kapasitas normalnya secara paksa. "Tapi.. tapi.. kau memakan semuanya dalam satu kali makan.."

"INI SANGAT ENAK!" ulang Kageyama dengan suara nyaring, membuat orang-orang yang lalu lalang disekitar mereka menoleh kaget. "Waa! Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Jadi tolong pelankan suaramu, Kageyama- _san_!"

Kageyama menggaruk pipinya malu-malu, "Ini sangat enak... aku harap kau mau membuatkannya lagi untukku..." kini dia memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai dipenuhi semburat merah, Hinata juga sama, wajahnya yang memerah rasanya sangat sulit untuk disembunyinya. Keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat hingga debar aneh dalam dada-dada masing-masing menghilang bersama angin.

Setelah tenang, keduanya segera beranjak tanpa banyak bicara karena sebenarnya mereka masih sama-sama canggung setelah semua yang terjadi sebelumnya. Mereka bergerak menuju kedai yang menjual es serut sebab Kageyama mengeluh haus akibat memakan kue buatan Hinata barusan—padahal bagaimana pun itu salah Kageyama karena memakan semuanya begitu saja.

Di tengah kerumunan, kedua pemuda kelas 1 SMA tersebut berjalan beriringan. Jarak yang awalnya terbentang cukup lebar di antara mereka perlahan menghilang. Bahu mereka menjadi lebih dekat sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi itu belum cukup, Kageyama ingin menangkap tangan Hinata yang mungil itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia ingin menjaganya dengan hati-hati agar mereka tak terpisah satu sama lain. Tetapi, Kageyama hanya bisa menyembunyikan tangannya di belahan _yukata_ yang menampakkan bagian dadanya sedikit.

Hinata pun sebenarnya sama. Ia sadar kalau Kageyama diam-diam memotong jarak diantara mereka, ia tahu kalau Kageyama mendekati dirinya pelan-pelan. Hinata juga ingin menggenggam tangan itu, tangan yang selama ini selalu mengirim _toss_ untuk dirinya hampir setiap hari. Hinata ingin sekali berpegangan tangan dengan Kageyama, bahkan dia berkeinginan untuk memeluk lengan itu erat agar tak lari kemana pun. Tapi pada akhirnya, Hinata yang terlalu takut berakhir dengan menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang.

Langkah yang terus berayun itu akhirnya membawa mereka sampai ke kedai penjual es serut. Kageyama langsung memesan es dengan rasa _blue hawaii_ , sementara Hinata hanya memperhatikan punggung Kageyama dari belakang. Pemandangan seperti ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat ia sukai.

Punggung Kageyama sangat lebar, begitu tegap dan gagah. Mungkin ini karena tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kebiasaannya bermain voli sejak kecil sehingga tubuh pemuda itu tampak dibangun dengan sangat baik. Sebenarnya, selain punggung Hinata menyukai hampir semua bagian tubuh Kageyama. Lengannya, kakinya, dadanya yang bidang dan berisi, wajahnya yang layak dikatakan tampan—Kageyama salah satu siswa yang paling sering dapat pernyataan cinta di sekolah—matanya yang tajam mungkin bisa terlihat sangat mengerikan disaat-saat tertentu, tapi ada kalanya matanya melembut dan terlihat begitu kesepian.

"Oi, Hinata, kau tidak mau beli ini?" tanya Kageyama yang sudah mendapatkan es serutnya.

"Eh?"

Suara gaduh tiba-tiba saja terdengar, langit yang tadinya hanya dihiasi bintang kelap-kelip tiba-tiba saja menjadi terang dan di warnai cahaya berwarna-warni yang muncul bersama suara ledakan dan menghilang begitu saja.

Pertunjukan kembang api yang ditunggu semua orang akhirnya dimulai.

"Kageyama! Sudah dimulai! Pertunjukan kembang apinya sudah dimulai!" Hinata tiba-tia saja melesat, jejaknya hampir saja tak terlacak oleh Kageyama karena sangat cepat.

"Hinata, _boke_! Kau mau kemana!?" panggil Kageyama yang mulai ikut berlari dengan hati-hati agar esnya tak tumpah. "Tempat yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api!" sahut Hinata yang sudah jauh di depan.

Sedikit kesal karena belum sempat memakan es serut _blue hawaii_ nya, Kageyama menghentakkan kakinya sekali sebelum akhirnya berlari lebih kencang untuk menyamai kecepatan Hinata yang begitu gesit melewati manusia yang berhenti bergerak untuk memandang ke langit yang dipenuhi cahaya kelap-kelip berwarna merah, kuning, hijau dan banyak lagi warna lainnya.

Hinata berlari dengan begitu cepat sampai tak lagi peduli lagi akan ikan-ikan yang terbungkus dalam kantong bening berisi air itu. Saat ini ia sangat tak peduli akan hal itu. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya hanyalah bagaimana caranya sampai ke tempat yang dimaksudnya dengan cepat agar dirinya serta Kageyama dapat menyaksikan pertunjukan kembang api di tempat terbaik.

Dan akhirnya, tepian sungai di dekat jembatan yang merupakan tempat terbaik untuk menyaksikan kembang api pun berhasil mereka capai. Setelah menyibak semak-semak yang menutupi jalan, Hinata dan Kageyama berdiri di sana dan memandangi langit dengan mata berbinar.

"Sangat indah, bukan?!" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum,

"Indah, kan, Kageyama?"

Kageyama mengangguk, "Iya, sangat indah.."

Senyuman anak itu semakin lebar saja, ia angkat kedua tangannya di sekitar mulut agar suaranya menjadi satu dan nyaring, "TAAAMAAYAAA!"

Dengan kakinya yang juga mungil, Hinata melompat girang merespon kembang api yang terus saling bersahutan di langit gelap. Tawa tak lupa dilepaskan, begitu juga dengan senyuman. Hinata begitu hidup saat itu.

Walau jarak mereka dengan kembang api yang dilepas ke angkasa terbilang sangat jauh, tapi Kageyama tak mengapa. Karena yang ada di depan matanya saat ini jauh lebih indah dari bunga api itu. Hinata yang melompat-lompat kegirangan tampak begitu indah.

Tapi Kageyama tak bisa berlama-lama memandanginya sebab tiba-tiba saja ia ingat akan ikan yang dibawa Hinata. "Oi, Hinata, _kuso boke_! Ikannya! Kau akan membunuh ikannya!"

"Eh? Aah!" Hinata berhenti melompat tepat setelah Kageyama mengingatkannya. Air di dalam kantong itu entah sudah jadi apa, ikan-ikan yang berada di dalamnya pun tampak mabuk karena sejak tadi berhadapan dengan guncangan hebat.

"Ba-bagaimana ini!? Apakah ikannya akan mati?" Hinata mulai panik, ia benar-benar takut kalau ikan yang telah ia tangkap bersama Kageyama akan kehilangan nyawa akibat tindak cerobohnya. "Tenanglah, _boke_." Kageyama menjitak kepala Hinata cukup kuat.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, jadi diamlah dan nikmati kembang apinya tanpa melompat-lompat."

Sambil meringis kesakitan, Hinata pun menurut. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu kini berdiri dengan tenang di sisi Kageyama, memandang ke langit dengan tenang dan tanpa lompatan, sesuai perintah dari Kageyama.

Suara air yang mengalir di sungai di depan mereka terdengar di sela-sela suara ledakan yang berasal dari kembang api yang disulut. Bahan peledak berdaya ledak rendah piroteknis yang digunakan untuk estetika dan hiburan itu terus silih berganti menghiasi langit dengan kilaunya. Siapa pun yang mengarahkan matanya ke langit pasti akan terpukau karenanya.

Jantung Hinata dan Kageyama berdebar kencang, debaran itu menjadi sakit kian lama mereka berdiri berdampingan sembari memandang langit. Tapi, mereka tak khawatir. Tidak akan ada yang menyadari debaran hebat itu, karena kembang api mengalihkan semuanya.

Saat-saat seperti ini terasa bagai mimpi yang panjang bagi pasangan remaja ini. Masa seperti inilah yang mereka dambakan selama ini. Ingin rasanya salah satu dari mereka atau bahkan keduanya menghentikan waktu agar momen ini tak berakhir. Tak satupun dari mereka ingin beranjak dan pulang ke rumah. Momen ini ingin rasanya berlangsung untuk selama-lamanya.

Tapi sayangnya itu tak mungkin.

"Hinata.."

Sang empu nama menoleh perlahan, "Ya?"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kalimat itu begitu singkat, bahkan mungkin tak cocok disebut kalimat. Kata yang diucapkan Kageyama di sela-sela suara ledakan itu begitu indah dan seolah berpendar dalam kegelapan. Hinata begitu gembira mendengarnya, rasanya hatinya bisa meledak kapan saja karenanya. Semburat merah kini memenuhi wajah Hinata, ia hampir tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk membalas pernyataan Kageyama.

Tapi, di momen berharga seperti ini Hinata sama sekali tak ingin membuang kesempatan seperti ini begitu saja. Karena itu, walau dengan suara tersendat pun, ia membalas..

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Kageyama.."

Kedua remaja itu kini saling memandang satu sama lain, mata mereka bertemu pada satu titik. Hinata tersenyum, Kageyama tampak kaget. Tapi kemudian Kageyama mengerucutkan bibirnya dan segera menarik pandangan dari Hinata. Dengan wajah yang merah ia kembali memandang ke langit untuk kembali menyaksikan pertunjukan kembang api yang hampir berakhir. Sadar kalau Kageyama malu-malu, Hinata hanya kembali tersenyum dan ikut memandang ke atas lagi.

Lagi-lagi sunyi menyapa. Kali ini keduanya benar-benar tak banyak bicara jika dibandingkan dengan tiap kali mereka berjumpa sebelum-sebelumnya. Baik Hinata maupun Kageyama lebih banyak menyembunyikan detak jantung mereka yangg menggila.

Tapi itu tak mengapa.

Kageyama yang awalnya ingin langsung menangkap tangan Hinata, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dalam-dalam pun mengurungkan niatnya.

Sebab, perasaan keduanya sudah saling dipahami oleh tiap-tiap pihak. Apa yang mereka rasakan selama ini sudah diketahui oleh keduanya. Mereka sudah sama-sama tahu, bahwa apa yang mereka rasakan selama ini adalah sama.

Bukan begitu? Bukankan begini saja sudah cukup?

"Hinata," Kageyama kembali memanggil nama pemuda mungil yang bediri di sampingnya itu. "Ya?"

"Setelah ini, ayo beli _ramune_. Aku haus." Ujar Kageyama sembari tersenyum simpul.

Hinata ikut tersenyum, kepalanya kemudian dianggukkan dengan penuh semangat.

"Ayo!"

"Tapi kita beli satu botol saja. Apa itu mengganggumu?" tanya Kageyama sembari menoleh ke arah Hinata. Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan tawa kecil dan anggukan dari Hinata.

"Itu menggangguku," jawab Hinata. "Tapi tidak apa, tenggrokanku tetap saja terasa kering!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N** : Owattaa~ Yeaaah~ Akhirnya selesai~ Aku menghadapi banya kendala dalam proses penulisan fic yang satu ini. Kau tahu, malas dapat menyerang kapan pun ww. Aku terinspirasi oleh lagu Honeyworks yang berjudul Tokyo Summer Session, bahkan berpikir untuk menggunakannya sebagai judul lagu juga. Tapi Karasuno tidak berada di Tokyo jadi aku batalkan hoho.

Akhirny aku berhasil menulis kisah romance tanpa banyak kontak fisik TwT Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri~ Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata. Kamu tidak minum lewat tenggorokan, maksudku air yang kau teguk itu masuk ke tubuh lewat mulut dan menuju kerongkongan, bukan tenggorokan. Kalau kau minum lewat tenggorokan kau akan mati, karena itu jalur udara.

Terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang sudah mau membaca~ Aku mencintai kalian~

15:09

30/06/2016


End file.
